An electrophoretic display (EPD) is a non-emissive device based on the electrophoresis phenomenon influencing charged pigment particles dispersed in a dielectric solvent. An EPD typically comprises a pair of spaced-apart plate-like electrodes. At least one of the electrode plates, typically on the viewing side, is transparent. An electrophoretic fluid composed of a dielectric solvent with charged pigment particles dispersed therein is enclosed between the two electrode plates.
For display devices capable of displaying multiple color states, charged pigment particles of different colors are dispersed in an electrophoretic fluid. However, recent studies showed that certain color pigments, on their own, have low hiding power, which resulted in unsatisfactory optical performance of a display device, such as poor color brightness and/or poor color saturation.